Why?
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Cinderella visits her Stepmother's grave, asking a few question, and getting a few things off her mind.


Why?

It was a beautiful night, a young woman enters a cemetery, a young woman who was a Queen in fact, she snuck away from the palace guards because this is something she had to do alone.

She went to one cemetery plot that read "Lady Penelepe, Wife, Mother, Died Of A Heart Attack".

"Died of a heart attack ha" the woman said to herself. "You have to have a heart first, if she did have a heart, it was black."

If you haven't guessed by now, this woman, this Queen is non other than Cinderella, and the plot is that of her Stepmother. Cinderella asks, "Why did you hate me? What did I ever do to you? I need to know why. If you hated me so much, why did you marry father?"

Earlier in the day, Lady Penelepe was buried, against the advice of her husband King Harry, who by the way they have two children Lenoard and Stephanie. Lenoard was 5 and Stephanie was 3. It was 10 years since she put on that slipper that changed her life forever, and the last time she saw her Stepmother.

Cinderella attended the funeral. She didn't express any emotion, you would think she would be happy, but she wasn't. But she wasn't sad either. Cinderella loved her father, and this was his wife, and she would show her respect out of respect towards her father.

It was a lovely ceremony, to bad Cinderella couldn't say the same for Lady Penelepe. Penelope's daughters Adreanna and Zoey were there, grief stricken, Cinderella understood how they felt, she felt the same way when her father died. After her father died, Penelepe was very cruel to Cinderella; she was a slave to her step family. While Cinderella and Penelope never were that close, Cinderella was at one time close to her step sisters, especially Adreanna who was the same age of her. They were best friends. While Zoey who was a year younger than Cinderella and Adreanna, was always a little bit of brat, but when Cinderella's father was still alive she had a good side to her, and they got along all right.

Of course all that changed when Cinderella's father died. Penelepe unleashed her cruelty to Cinderella, Zoey was strongly encouraged to be a bigger brat, while Adreanna never participated freely in her families cruelty, it was always Penelepe or Zoey leading the charge, but whenever Cinderella and Adreanna were alone, they was nothing but silence. They were best friends, close as sisters, and that was gone. And that hurt Cinderella more than anything, besides the lose of her father of course.

Years ago shortly after Cinderella was engaged to the than Prince, Cinderella reconcile with them, and forgave them for all they contribute to Penelope's cruelty. Cinderella remembered that day.

Through Cinderella's friends, they were able to arrange a meeting with Cinderella without the knowledge of their mother, they apology to her, though it was clear to her, Zoey was very reluctant and Adreanna was pushing her, but Cinderella knew that was just because Zoey was very prideful, they told Cinderella they hoped one day they would forgive her not expecting Cinderella to forgive them that day. Cinderella told them she and the Prince broke up and she wasn't going to marry him, asked if they still want to appology. Adreanna and Zoey responded by saying that didn't change a thing, they still were sorry. Cinderella than said, they passed the test, and forgave them. She had her sisters back, and the three of them were crying for joy that day. It ranks right up there with her wedding, and the ball in which she first danced with husband, as one of the greatest days of her life.

Unfortunately that day would not come for Cinderella and Lady Penelepe, Cinderella know that would never happen. She understood that Penelepe's hatred for her goes very deep, and Cinderella understood why. Even before her father died, Cinderella could sense a uneasy between her and Pinelepe.

Back to that night, Cinderella asked the headstone "Why? Was it because I was disappointment? Were you angry at dad? Angry at me? Why did you hate me? Why? I am most angrey at you, not for any of the crual things you did to me, treating me like I was worthless, no I am angry at you for lying to my father. You promised on your wedding day, you promised him you would treat me like I was your own daughter. You lied to him you witch! You lied to him!" Cinderella said as she started to cry.

"But you know what, I never needed or wanted your love. I have lots of people in my life who love me, and who I love back. My father loved me, even though she died when I was very young my mother loved me, I have friends who love me, My Harry loves me, our children Lenoard and Stephanie loves me, even your own daughters love me. I vow to you, if something happens to Harry, if I remarry someone that has children of their own. I will treat them as my own fleash and blood. I will never treat them like you treated me, and I will make sure Lenoard and Stephanie never treated them like you encourage your daughters to treat me. I don't know why you were this way. Maybe childhood disappointment, maybe the lose of two husbands, but I don't care. I am free of you, and I hope you find peace where ever you are. Because I have."

Cinderella left the grave sight, and went home. It was time to close that chapter in her life for good.

The End

Read and review I hoped you liked it.


End file.
